Jalousie Maladie
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: À peine Paul Bennett est-il sorti de prison qu'il cherche à nouveau à joindre son ex-épouse, Rita. Et malheureusement, peu importent les mots: les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent jamais...


****Titre:**** Jalousie Maladie (titre emprunté à la chanson du même nom de Enrico Macias).  
><strong><strong>Fandom:<strong>** __Dexter__.  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Showtime. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong><strong>Personnages:<strong>** Astor, Cody, Paul et Rita Bennett; Dexter Morgan.  
><strong><strong>Pairing:<strong>** Dexter Morgan et Rita Bennett.****  
>Rating:<strong>** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une scène de violence domestique.  
><strong><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong>** 1716.  
><strong><strong>Résumé:<strong>** À peine Paul Bennett est-il sorti de prison qu'il cherche à nouveau à joindre son ex-épouse, Rita. Et malheureusement, peu importent les mots: les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent jamais...

* * *

><p>Alors que Rita Bennett préparait sagement le dîner pour ses jeunes enfants, Astor et Cody, ainsi que pour elle-même, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, suivie de près par une ombre imposante.<p>

Alerté par le bruit sourd que provoqua ce geste, Cody, sagement assis devant la télévision en attendant l'appel de sa mère, tourna lentement la tête vers le sombre inconnu. Lorsqu'il reconnut les traits harmonieux de son père, son visage s'illumina. Il se leva du canapé afin de se rendre à la rencontre de son géniteur et sauta joyeusement dans ses bras pour le saluer.

Curieuse de la raison pour laquelle son fils se comportait de manière aussi enthousiaste, Rita s'avança vers la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle finit par poser l'œil, et le bon, sur ce qui agitait tant sa progéniture, son cœur se serra vivement dans sa poitrine. Angoissée comme jamais à la simple idée d'être une nouvelle fois confrontée à la possible violence de son futur-ex-mari, elle ne put que se résoudre à observer de loin la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux clairs.

Paul était là et le sourire angélique de son fils, _leur_ fils, laissait deviner qu'il était absolument ravi de sa soudaine arrivée surprise. Mais Rita, elle, était bien loin d'être de cet avis. Elle ne voulait plus de lui dans cette maison. Il n'était plus son époux. À présent, il n'était jamais que le père de ses deux adorables enfants. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

_ Pour la centième fois, tu n'es pas censé venir sans surveillance, finit-elle par dire, suffisamment en confiance pour lancer une remarque acerbe à son futur-ex-époux.

Pour unique réponse, Paul haussa nerveusement les épaules. Rita soupira bruyamment. C'était fou ce que son futur-ex-mari pouvait être incroyablement têtu quand il le voulait…

Au moment où Rita allait retourner à ses occupations, elle sentit son corps frêle se raidir dans son entier. Ses instincts de femme et de mère lui dictaient que Paul n'était pas dans son état normal. Et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier, étant donné que la démarche irrégulière de Paul et sa voix légèrement cassée montrait qu'il avait consommé une grande quantité d'alcools.

Terrifiée à la simple idée d'une brutale altercation entre eux deux, Rita proposa gentiment à ses enfants de monter un instant à l'étage, histoire de discuter seule à seule avec leur père. Plus que satisfait de la surprenante initiative de leur mère, ils s'exécutèrent sans mots dire.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la cage d'escalier, un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Paul. Il s'approcha de sa future-ex-femme et passa délicatement ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies. Dégoûtée à la simple idée d'être ainsi touchée, Rita se dégagea.

Paul grogna.

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux actes de résistance de la jeune femme. Au contraire, il l'attira dos contre lui et l'immobilisa de ses bras musclés. Le cœur de Rita s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle savait bien de quoi Paul était capable… Il l'embrassa dans le cou, promena sa langue autour du lobe de son oreille et s'arrêta net.

_ Dom Juan n'est pas là?, murmura-t-il.

Rita comprit bien vite que, par cette appellation des plus ridicules, Paul voulait parler de son petit ami, Dexter Morgan.

_ Il travaille..., répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement affaiblie par la peur.  
>_ Au fait, continua-t-il, maintenant bien décidé à savoir si sa future-ex-femme avait fini par se souiller au plus profond de son âme en osant s'unir, sur le plan intime, avec un autre homme que lui, je voulais savoir: vous êtes proches, Dom Juan et toi? Je veux dire – n'ayons pas peur des mots, tu te le tapes?<p>

Rita secoua nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne pouvait que nier.

Avouer la vérité à son futur-ex-mari pouvait être terriblement dangereux pour elle. S'il apprenait la vérité, Paul était probablement capable de perdre la raison, ce qui le pousserait alors à la frapper comme il l'avait fait dans le passé.

_ Tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse, Rita. Une piètre menteuse et une sacrée traînée.

Son emprise se resserra autour des épaules de Rita.

_ Arrête, tu me fais mal!, s'exclama-elle.  
>_ Et toi, ragea-t-il, tu crois que tu ne me fais pas mal avec tes conneries?<p>

En deux temps trois mouvements, il la retourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face. À présent plus effrayée que jamais, elle ferma les yeux.

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne couches pas avec lui!

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus autoritaire. Rita n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'être honnête. Elle prit cependant la décision de ne pas s'attarder plus cela sur les détails:

_ Oui. Nous l'avons fait. Une fois.

Les joues de Paul s'empourprèrent de colère.

_ Nous?, hurla-t-il. Alors maintenant, ce connard et toi c'est « nous »?

Avant-même que Rita ne puisse prendre conscience de la nouvelle dimension qu'avait pris leur discussion, elle sentit une douleur vive au niveau de sa pommette droite.

Profitant de l'occasion, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son futur-ex-mari et porta la main à son visage. Elle avait mal. Si mal qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue rougie par la force du poing de Paul.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, s'observant attentivement dans le blanc des yeux.

Paul réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de faire une terrible erreur. Il pouvait à présent être sûr de ne plus avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir, à l'avenir, la garde de ses enfants. Prenant conscience de tout cela, il s'excusa vivement de son comportement auprès de Rita. Il avait l'intention de faire comme-ci il était tout à coup pris de remords pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de pouvoir profiter une nouvelle fois de la compagnie de ses deux enfants. Mais Rita savait bien que ses remords étaient peu sincères. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle le fusilla du regard, monta à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier et ordonna d'une voix ferme à ses enfants de la suivre sans poser la moindre question.

Astor, Cody et elle-même descendirent l'escalier à la file indienne et passèrent devant Paul en silence. Seule Astor, incroyablement mature pour son âge, osa adresser à son père un regard plein de haine. La marque rosée sur la joue de sa mère n'était sûrement pas apparue par hasard. Le cœur de l'enfant se serra dans sa poitrine. Un curieux sentiment de trahison s'empara de son être. Astor lui avait naïvement ouvert son cœur. Elle avait appris à avoir à nouveau confiance en lui. Elle avait cru en sa détermination. Elle l'avait pensé capable de changer. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait déçue. Pire encore, il lui avait martelé le cœur avec la seule force de ses mains. Et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus le voir, ni même entendre parler de lui, comme si, finalement, elle était orpheline de père.

Rita, Astor et Cody sortirent de la maison et montèrent en voiture.

Rita démarra en trombe.

L'automobile disparut dans la nuit noire. Paul s'assit sur le perron et cogna l'air de ses poings.

* * *

><p>Dexter ne passait que très rarement du temps dans son appartement. Mais ce soir, il avait ressenti le besoin de rester seule.<p>

Il était profondément perturbé de l'évolution de sa relation avec Rita. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse son vrai visage. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il appréciait le fait qu'elle le pensait tendre et innocent. La savoir si naïve le rassurait. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait sans doute mettre énormément de temps avant de réaliser qu'il n'était jamais rien qu'un vulgaire sociopathe.

Tout-à-coup, une sonnerie résonna dans tout l'appartement. Il fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était bien curieux, étant donné qu'il n'attendait personne.

Il se leva doucement de son lit double, s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir Rita accompagnée de ses deux enfants, Astor et Cody. Ces derniers n'attendirent même pas l'invitation de Dexter pour entrer. À la vue d'un geste aussi naturel de la part des enfants, il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Rita, quant à elle, interrogea rapidement Dexter du regard. Voyant que le comportement de ses enfants était facilement excusé de la part de son petit ami, elle sourit à son tour avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Quelque chose attira le regard de Dexter.

Une tâche. Une tâche rouge et enflée sur la joue de sa petite amie.

Mécontent de la voir ainsi blessée, il passa lentement sa main sur la joue concernée.

Surprise par la soudaine sensibilité de la zone, Rita grimaça.

_ Paul…, murmura-t-elle.  
>_ Je peux faire quelque chose?, demanda Dexter, avant de prendre presque machinalement la direction de la cuisine dans l'objectif de préparer un sachet de glaçons.<br>_ Non, Dexter, dit Rita, tout en prenant le temps de rejoindre son petit ami dans la cuisine, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ma vie. Pas à cette partie de ma vie, en tout cas. Je pense que je vais me contenter de chercher à joindre Debra...

Rita s'arrêta dans son discours. Mais Dexter savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Il tendit calmement la main vers la joue blessée de Rita avant d'y poser lentement le sachet de glaçons. Profitant du bien être que lui procurait les petites attentions de Dexter, Rita hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Est-il possible que tu nous accueilles quelques jours dans ton appartement?

Dexter voulut refuser mais les paroles de son père adoptif lui revinrent en tête. Il se devait d'agir comme monsieur et madame Tout-le-monde. Il ne pouvait donc qu'accepter une pareille demande. Ce qu'il fit.

Malheureusement pour lui, il réalisa bien vite la gravité de la situation. Rita, Astor et Cody dans son appartement signifiait que non seulement il perdait son sanctuaire mais aussi qu'il n'avait plus la moindre possibilité d'entrer et sortir comme il le voulait. En clair, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'éliminer des tueurs en série, et cela jusqu'au ce que Rita se sente à nouveau suffisamment en sécurité pour prendre la décision de retourner chez elle, en compagnie de ses deux enfants.


End file.
